Take My Breath Away
by Sartha Anne Rose
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is the youngest intern in one of Japan's most powerful legal firms. Unfortunately for her, there's an assassin lurking about, and one night Kaoru finds herself confronted by an amber eyed swordsman she's not so unfamiliar with. BxK
1. How It Goes

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, nor are any of it's characters. If you have a problem with that... you should probably go see a psychiatrist because that's just not healthy...

* * *

Take My Breath Away

Prologue

The moon glittered down through the parting clouds, sending solitary shafts of light to sprawl across the land like so many ethereal fingers, brushing away the shadows with only a touch. The earth itself was quiet and undisturbed, the only movement being the ripples of creatures dwelling in the recesses of darkness, and it was these very ripples that left nature silent when in the dead of night.

Even so, there are some beings that even night-urchins choose to avoid.

The city stood in the distance, its bright, artificial lights easily seen from the secluded hilltop mansion. It was the only housing that existed for miles, despite its proximity to the city, with only the trees to act as neighbors. Few people ventured up to the estate, and when they did it was strictly for business purposes, though many a person might whisper about the cars traveling in that direction late at night. Either way, the house was all but deserted to the ignorant citizen, and furthermore daunting with its pristine, white granite walls and black iron gates that were never open. And this was exactly how its owner preferred to live.

He was a shrewd, vicious little man with squinting eyes of muddled green-brown and a balding head of grey, scraggly hair. Despite his wealth, he had never learned the virtues of good manners or posture, and so stood with hunched shoulders and a mannerism that was anything but refined. Furthermore, he was a man who only knew success through underhanded means, and made it his mission to step on any person who got in the way of his dealings.

To summarize the man: he was a wretched, cowardly, evil snake of a human who thought nothing of anyone but himself.

It was these very traits that caused the disturbance among nature that night.

The man, Hiroyuki Toshi, stood just within his household, up in the second floor bedroom, speaking heatedly with another, well-dressed man when the figure first approached the black manor gates. It was simple enough to see into the house, the windows large and accommodating while bright fluorescent lights flared against the black of the night. Hiroyuki was red in the face, apparently with anger or something of the like, flailing wiry arms in all directions, while the second figure stood passively by, speaking at intervals and never shifting from the relaxed, authoritative air he held while seated in a comfortable-looking armchair in the corner of the room. To any other person, the sight might have been comical.

But the figure standing outside the gates was not "any other person," and certainly found no humor in the situation whatsoever. Instead, there was only a sharp pang of irritation.

_He was supposed to be alone._

But he wasn't. In fact, Hiroyuki Toshi just happened to be "entertaining" one of the most influential businessmen in Japan – a fact that did not bode well for the intentions of the shadowed figure. How the scrawny little shrew had come into contact with a man of such power, and thus a strong deterrent, could not even be fathomed, but the figure knew the situation was to be remedied if the night's mission was to be completed successfully.

And so the only solution was to wait.

Easily vaulting the high marble walls with little more than a practiced jump, the shadowed one was within the gardens of the estate in a matter of mere seconds, becoming part of the darkness instantly and easily avoiding the video cameras scanning the grounds. It was from this vantage point that the figure watched the two men, eyes narrowing scathingly in order to read the distinct, swift movements of the lips through the sound-obstructing windows.

'_You told me it would be ready last week, Hiroyuki-san. You lied. I do not like liars,'_ the seated man said calmly, his face impassable and unreadable from the distance of the figure. Hiroyuki himself seemed to only become more flustered.

'_I said it was possible, Katsura-san, I made no promises.'_ Wrong answer. The man named Katsura frowned – a look that the stranger knew was dangerous. It was not smart to piss off a political mastermind, which was exactly what Katsura Kogoro was. Any other political boss might have had bodyguards with him at the moment, men who would make sure that Hiroyuki Toshi never lied again, but Katsura was not a typical man of power. He dealt in much more devastating consequences…

'_I see…'_ He stood then, straightening his jacket out and smoothing away the creases, eyes shifting to the sniveling man who dared tell him anything other than what he wished to hear_. 'I will give you another week, Hiroyuki-san, but I sincerely hope you have it by my return. There are few men as lenient as I. You should take that into consideration…'_ And with that Katsura Kogoro disappeared from the bedroom, a minute later reappearing coming down the stairwell to the first floor and the eventual doorway. Hiroyuki did not move from his spot upstairs, and seemed to be mulling over Katsura's words with a rather ill attitude.

The figure watched as the businessman stepped outside of the mansion, closing the door securely and pausing on the stoop to look out into the night. Suddenly, he turned towards the gardens and the place where the shadows protected their patron. Nothing was said, and the figure wondered if Katsura truly saw through the darkness before there was a discrete, confirming nod from the powerful man. It looked more like Katsura was simply acknowledging the fine rosebushes by the house, but a grim smile curled across those hidden lips. It was not a look of pleasure.

Katsura walked off as though he had never come to a stop, disappearing into his own respective shadows. A moment later, the figure could see the click of interior car lights as they flashed on and heard the distinct slam of a door, the lights fading. By this time Hiroyuki Toshi was watching from his bedroom window, as easy target even from his angle and distance. The man would make it too easy…

The figure waited until the car had driven away from the house and disappeared beneath the hills, long gone from sight and mind before daring to move towards the front door. In the meantime, Hiroyuki Toshi had retreated downstairs to the kitchen, and then to the study at the very back of the house. This was the hard part of the task, not that that was saying much so far.

Cameras were perched around all the doors of the household to catch sight of anyone entering or exiting. The windows were all motion- and shatter-protected, so if anyone were to smash or even touch one from the outside, an alarm would be triggered. The house itself was sealed tightly and maintained in a pristine fashion, much as it looked from first glance, and so the figure already knew it was ridiculous to think that there might be any other neglected entrances. In the most base of senses, it was impossible to enter or leave the mansion estate unnoticed.

But that was where the protection stopped. Hiroyuki Toshi was a foolish man who believed that the most important form of protection was in knowing who and when someone was entering his household. He had built himself a virtual fortress of cameras and sensors around the entire estate, hard to avoid unless one knew _exactly_ where to step and how to do it, but he had completely neglected any personal protection including bodyguards and internal cameras. That was mistake number one.

With practiced skill, a stungun was pulled from the inside of a sleek black jacket and aimed at the back of the farthest camera. It was fired with the simple pull of a trigger, the electrical projectile ejecting and flying cleanly across the embed itself into the mechanical device and send 220 volts of electricity through, effectively causing a very believable malfunction. Another press of the trigger, and the projectile returned as though it had never been. Simplicity always was the best policy.

The intruder, albeit being careful to elude the remaining camera scopes, infiltrated the house by essentially walking through the front door.

Once inside, it was simple enough to hide in a niche of one of the adjacent rooms and watch the movements of the weasely little man as he puttered about between the kitchen and study, awake for the next hour to tinker with his own concerns and make some rather angry calls to various locations. After a time, though, a more confident Hiroyuki-san finally stepped from his office and shut off the lights that adorned the lower level, leaving the rooms and the hidden stranger in darkness. The oblivious tenant wandered up the stairs to his bedroom, making a great deal of noise before finally seeming to settle into some sort of activity that left a faint, careful tapping sound floating down the stairwell, along with a sedated form of yellow light. It was then that the figure finally unfurled itself and began to move.

The silent shadow crept through the dark house unnoticed, still hearing the occasional creak or thud of movement above. The house itself looked eerie in the blue moonlight that streamed down through the massive windows of the mansion, flooding the common room and foyer with ethereal shafts that somehow made the interior glow with frozen life. There was something beautiful about nights like these, but that beauty was currently lost upon the occupants of the house. Instead, the figure only had eyes for the approaching stairwell and the silence beneath gentle feet, while Hiroyuki Toshi was wholly absorbed in his own personal problems and the thought of what he might do to fulfill Katsura Kogoro's expectations.

Only one of them knew it was too late for the other.

It was almost too simple to reach the upstairs hallway undetected. Hiroyuki was a man who prized himself in an excellent alarm system, but was clearly an idiot when it came to anything else. It was insulting.

Upon reaching the edge of the hallway and the half-cocked door of the master bedroom, Hiroyuki could be seen tapping away at a computer in the corner, mumbling to himself as a small lamp cast pale light over his work, the main lights shut off. The man seemed to be living in his own little world, relaxed and obviously self-assured that he was not now, nor would he ever be in danger while within the confines of his home. That sort of personal reassurance was deadly to the health, especially now. Even the most basic of cautions could have made this a much more difficult night… or at least a more exciting one, but instead it was like walking the dog.

Years of stealth had made jobs like this more than standard for the shadow, but it was still something to be annoyed with when the challenge had left long ago. That particular line of work was no longer as celebrated as it had once been, and now had fallen to be classified only as 'murder' instead of assassination. There _was_ a difference. But it did not matter either way, a job was a job, and a job done well meant that there was one less person to threaten the well-being of good, innocent people. Hiroyuki Toshi had done more than considerable damage in his lifetime.

Well, it was best to get it over with and do what was required.

Pushing aside the door soundlessly, the figure stepped into the room, pulling a gleaming piece of steel out from under that same coat to brandish in the light. There was no emotion on that face when the figure first spoke, only a deadly calm upon the voice as it rang clear and true:

"Hiroyuki Toshi, I have come for your life."

That night, no one would hear the screams.

* * *

_AN: Yay! New story! A rather short prologue, I know, but it's just meant to be an introduction for the fic. Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading!_

_-Sar_


	2. One More Day at the Office

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own RK. Sorry there.

**To Everyone-** So, I know that the Prologue was a bit of a teaser, but you get more of an actual introduction this chapter to characters and all that happiness. A bit of a jumble, but it'll smoothe out as we go. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Another murder. It was the talk of the entire building, raising hairs on the backs of everyone's necks. A murderer had been circulating through the many political bosses of Japan within the past few months, taking out those with bad reputations and too much abused power one-by-one. While this normally would have almost been something of a relief to see such feared and loathsome men disappear forever from the corporate world, many were also men that balanced the chain of power between rival businesses and offices. It did not matter how crooked or low those men were, they had helped to keep each other at bay. Now, with the quickly diminishing population, there was been a rash of disruption and power-struggle. It was dangerous to even be employed in one of the top corporate offices at this point, no matter how low the position.

The latest victim had been a well-known millionaire who was rumored to have made his fortune by underhanded means: Hiroyuki Toshi, a despicable little man who was not well liked, even among his own associates. His death was in no way mourned. But, it was the fact that he had also succumbed to the seemingly inevitable fate that was befalling the upper class of Japan.

They had found him sprawled gruesomely across his bedroom; blood everywhere (or so it was said), locked up tight in his own home with only a malfunctioning security camera as evidence. There had been no other trace of the killer save for the knife wounds left upon Hiroyuki himself. Whoever it was, he had obviously done the job without mercy or regret towards the man- a fact that left half of Japan's corporate world open to investigation, for who would not have done the same to the skeezy little bastard if given the chance to get away with it? Everyone knew there had been more than enough attempts so far.

But Hiroyuki Toshi was not the only one, and that left the question to be silently asked:

Who was next?

It was this thought that plagued Kamiya Kaoru as she walked purposely through the stark, white-washed halls of the corporate office, a folder gripped in one hand that swung freely by her hip while the other played with the small blue pendant that hung around her neck, turning it every-which-way. She was apprehensive of the situation, and anyone who knew her in the smallest way would realize that upon a glance. She only played with her pendant when she was nervous, distressed, or in deep thought.

It had been becoming increasingly more dangerous to even be known as a part of the corporate world since the murders began, especially someone of high standing, and it had everyone on edge. Lately, work had been carried on in almost complete silence; co-workers apprehensive and unwilling to even discuss mundane routines with each other. No one wanted to say something wrong and end up dead the following day, news for the morning papers. There were rumors that the murderer had to have been some disgruntled city worker looking to pay back corporate Japan for the unfairness in his life, starting at the top, and so people were ill to say anything that might inadvertently travel back to the murderer. It was silly, when one thought about it, but it was the mentality that ruled Kaoru's workplace of late.

Kaoru herself was more skeptical of the situation.

The killings were calculated, she was sure of it. Besides Hiroyuki Toshi, the businessmen who had been hit had all been notorious for seedy dealings and underhanded methods. They had also only been top officials, each one in charge of a great deal of money, power, or people. They were not necessarily the most influential men, but they were the type who could make things happen if they were so inclined to do so. Destroying them, although it upset the balance of business, was actually a blessing for many small-business owners and law-abiding citizens. The loss was only felt in the chaos that resulted from their deaths. It was because of these reasons that Kaoru felt neither she, nor any of her peers, were in any sort of danger from the murderer. He was not looking at the peons, only the slave masters.

This was also the reason why Kaoru moved cautiously when dealing with her superiors.

Unlike her co-workers, the higher-ups of Kaoru's particular firm, along with many other men that were associated with the firm, were smart, sharp men and women who did not let the details of the murders go unnoticed. The CEO himself had already observed more than his share on the matter, and said as much.

They knew that, eventually, if the situation kept up in the way it had been going, the blade of that rumored sword would soon be pointing their way.

Approaching a pair of polished black double doors, Kaoru knocked quietly and waited for the low, commanding response to 'enter' before pushing aside one of the doors and letting herself slip in.

"Sir, a folder packet arrived for you just a few minutes ago, I thought I'd bring it to you."

She found herself in a moderately sized corporate office, the walls adorned by various pictures of her boss with men of power and interest. None showed him smiling. There was an entire wall of bookshelves, each filled to the brim with novels and texts alike of every size and color. In the center of the room was a large, polished black desk, complete with computer, papers, stapler, pencils and pens, and a variety of other everyday office supplies that a businessman might use in his endeavors. The desk itself held no personalized items such as the pictures upon the walls, and even those seemed distant from the man she knew in them.

It was behind this desk that sat Kaoru's boss, leather chair turned so that she was unable to see him while he faced towards the far wall. He did not turn to greet her.

"Leave it here, I'll look at it later." She merely nodded in response and stepped forward enough to put the manila envelope on the desk. Glancing briefly at the back of the leather armchair, she turned and headed back towards the open doorway, preparing to close it behind her. "Kaoru."

She stopped, "Yes?"

"We will be having guests today; Katsura and one of his employees-- I'm sure you know the one. They'll be arriving within the next hour. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, as usual." Ah, so that was why he was acting tense.

Kaoru's employer was an outspoken man, to say the least. He did not speak in excess, but he was certainly the type of person to intimidate when given the chance. For him to not even look at her upon entrance was unusual, but the clipped sentences allowed her to recognize the shift in what would be considered his normal mood. It was quite obvious now.

Katsura Kogoro was not a welcomed guest when it came to Kaoru's work. He was a necessary evil, if anything. He came and went with the required formalities, leaving much more than ripples in his wake, and his presence unnerved more than a few of her co-workers. Her boss was another matter. He was not the type of man to be intimidated or unnerved, but he was certainly irritated by the presence of the prestigious businessman and infinitely more cautious when confronted by him.

Katsura made it a habit to "visit" every couple of months, and Kaoru knew that the influential businessman was well aware of the effect he had upon her company. She also knew that there was a long past between her own boss and Katsura. The two men did not like each other, and furthermore had some sort of vendetta against each other. Kaoru did not doubt that they suffered from a more personal battle than that of the business world, but she did not dare to ever inquire. Her only hint was in Katsura's most favored employee.

"I understand." She closed the door quietly and started off down the hallway, throwing orders out as she went with an apologetic smile and a few jokes about their coming guests. In no time, the entire office was a bustle of moving bodies making ready for what they all knew would be a tornado.

Kaoru had been dealing with Katsura's comings for almost half a decade, since she was only just fourteen. She was the youngest of all the employees of her firm, even the interns, at eighteen, but she knew more about the business of running such a firm than most. Her employer often said – in his own way, of course – that she could out-argue any lawyer in Japan, and in all her modesty Kaoru could not disagree. It was simply a fact that she was talented when it came to her job, even her co-workers had said as much. But Kaoru also knew that many older businessmen and –women resented her for her success.

She was not naïve enough to believe she was loved by all of those surrounding her, for she knew that was not the truth by far, but Kaoru counted on the fact that they at least respected her ability, if not who she was. It was the same with Katsura Kogoro.

When she had first met the man, she had been unsure of what to think of him. She had been barely a teenager at the time, just newly introduced to the world that would become her life after a long chain of foreign homes and foreign faces that switched often. She had been more than eager to learn a trade for herself beyond the art of kendo her father had taught her as a young child, and had been elated when offered the chance by the tall, stoically cynical man that had become her employer. Kaoru had not expected a man like Katsura to appear on the scene.

She had been doing mail runs and taking notes at that time, too inexperienced to do much more than basic secretarial work. She had not even learned how to type yet the first time Katsura had shown up with that carefully masked, but not-quite-unkind expression on his face, toting his taciturn lackey behind like some mobile piece of granite. Kaoru had stared discretely from behind her notepad as the two men had entered the office, found amber eyes staring back at her like knives in her body. Katsura himself had spared a fleeting glance before smiling in a knowing manner.

"_I see you've found yourself a little assistant." _

His words had not been cruel or derisive, simply a statement. Her boss had not reacted in any way other than a controlled nod of confirmation, but she would later on identify the irritation. Katsura was straightforward, knowledgeable, and self-assured. But Kaoru had learned quickly that these were all the result of Katsura's distaste of boasting what could not be supported or completed. The man did not make promises or deals he could not fulfill. Perhaps that was one of the most agitating facts about the businessman: he was not underhanded in the ways of others.

"Kaoru, they're here!" Kaoru snapped out of her memories and thoughts about her visitors as she suddenly felt the sharp bump of one hip to her own, jolting her to the side. Her head snapped upwards, an accusing grin already stuck on her face as she recognized the chipper voice warning her of the oncoming doom.

"Misao, I told you to stop doing that!" She blinked and stopped. "And how do you know they're here?"

A small braided girl grinned at Kaoru as she hurried by, a stack of paper bags and boxes overflowing in her arms. "Lunch delivery. I saw them on my way in. Himura-san looks as creepy as ever! Good luck with that!" Kaoru scoffed incredulously and made a grab for the girl, only to miss horribly as the slippery little delivery girl suddenly hop-skipped out of reach, laughing good-naturedly.

Misao was a 17-year-old high school student who worked afternoons, summers, and weekends at her family's restaurant, the Aoiya. The Aoiya itself was located almost across town from Kaoru's firm, but many of the downtown residents and companies enjoyed ordering from the private restaurant for the sheer quality of the food. Others ordered for the company that came with the deliveries; Misao, to be exact. The girl was a ball of energy with an infectious personality that could brighten anyone's day. She was especially effective, and noticeably present, whenever Katsura came to visit.

"Misao, get back here! Misao-" Kaoru came to an abrupt halt as she heard the distinct ping of the elevator down the hall, followed by the voice of the general floor secretary brightly greeting 'Katsura-san' and 'Himura-san'.

She turned and plastered a gentle smile on her face as the two men came into view, one solemn with brown hair pulled back into a short, neat ponytail while the other was ramrod-straight, with fiery red hair which was jagged at the ends but undeniably beautiful. Katsura and Himura. Boss and lackey. The second gave her goosebumps, especially as his gaze locked onto her own in a blaze of glinting gold.

Katsura approached with his own calm almost-smile, Kaoru bowing respectfully. "Kamiya-san, you are doing well?"

"Of course, Katsura-san. Thank you for asking. Please, follow me, my employer is awaiting your arrival." She moved as if to lead them onwards, but was stopped by a placid hand on her forearm. She paused, glancing up to see Katsura attached to the hand.

He shook his head, that quiet half-smile still in place. "That won't be necessary, I think I know the way by now." He turned to the redhead, the smile fading. "Stay here. I won't be long today." It was an order. The redhead nodded as a response, and Katsura turned and disappeared down the hallway towards the office of the building's CEO. Kaoru found herself left alone with the stony Himura.

She immediately dropped her gaze down and away from him. The man unnerved her. Even with her face turned from him, Kaoru could feel the burn of his gaze on her back, watching her like some golden-eyed hawk. He took the chance to stare at her every moment he had seen her since that first time, and she was convinced that he did it just for the sheer fact that he knew the effect it had. It even seemed a little more intense today. At the same time, that gaze annoyed Kaoru. Had the man no shame? Did he ever do anything more than stare? For all the years she had had run-ins with the gold-orbed piece of marble, she had never heard him speak. How would his voice sound? Could he speak at all? He was unmoving, and unmoved. The man did not seem to have emotions, for he never expressed any. He was simply a servant – a lapdog for Katsura. At least, that was the impression she got.

She was unable to say how old he was, for he truthfully looked like he could not be much older than she, but for the life of her Kaoru had never seen him age in the four years she had known him. How old could he possibly be to still look so young? She did not even know his first name, and doubted anyone but Katsura probably did. So, in the end, Himura was a mute, emotionless, nameless living organism with the most unusual, most piecing eyes she had ever seen. And those eyes were always on her.

Yes, he most definitely unnerved her.

"Himura-san," she ventured, lifting her gaze just enough to glimpse the set of his jaw and his suit-clad chest, "would you like something to drink while you wait? Somewhere to sit? I know Katsura-san said it would not take long, but it seems that is never the case with those two." She smiled in spite of herself, before raising her gaze higher to finally meet that unmistakable stare. She took the time to try and read those eyes, but found that she could only see a sharp intelligence glaring back at her, nothing more. There was no warmth.

He hesitated, as though considering the offer, before nodding his head decisively and motioning her to lead the way. She took him down the hallway opposite the direction where Katsura had gone, showing him the sitting room before venturing off to go retrieve cups of tea from the employee lounge. She did not rightfully know if he preferred coffee or tea, but felt that the latter was generally more appropriate. By the time she had returned, he was sitting rigidly in one of the recliners, refusing to actually 'recline'. Kaoru nearly laughed.

Restraining herself, she set the tea down on the coffee table nearest to him, settling on a couch residing next to the same table. "I wasn't sure if you preferred coffee or tea, but I think I remember once that you took tea." His only response was to take the cup she offered to him, sit back in that same unyielding posture, and take a sip. His eyes, she noticed, did not leave her for a second. She felt goosebumps rise all over her skin.

Kaoru felt the need to fidget as she sat quietly sipping her own tea. She was not sure why she had asked Himura if he needed a drink. She had always found an excuse before to disappear from beneath that intense gaze, but today… Perhaps it was all the recent murders that made her ask for his company. With the look in his eyes, Kaoru highly doubted that he was a weak man. Such concentration… It made her wonder if he knew anything of sword techniques. As a student of her father's school, Kaoru knew something of a warrior's gaze. Himura had that.

"Himura-san-"

"Ah, there you are. I told you it would not take long. Come, we have other engagements, Himura." Both Kaoru and the golden-eyed statue turned to regard Katsura as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. It took no time for Himura to rise and set down his empty cup on the table, following Katsura out the door. The older man said a quick farewell as he went, and Kaoru watched as the younger followed, pausing in the doorway. He glanced back at her.

"Thank you for the tea, Kaoru."

Silk and steel; ebony and ivory; deep and lilting -- his voice was like a song. Kaoru gawked as he disappeared from sight.

Had… Had he just spoken to her? For the first time in all of four years? Surely she had been hearing things… His voice was smooth like melted chocolate, and just as rich as it resounded in her ears. She was going insane, right? The murderer had actually killed her at her desk the previous night, right? She was dead now, right? Dreaming?

What had brought _that_ on?

She blinked. Then blinked again. She could hear Misao coming down the hallway, calling for her by name.

Wait…

_HOW_ had he addressed her! The JERK!

* * *

"Himura, it is not wise to go around calling young women by their first names. Especially the right-hand employee of our largest rival." Katsura's voice was neutral as he spoke to the taciturn man, but Kenshin could not mistake the tone of warning that lingered there. It was in the fact that Katsura had said anything at all. "Beside that point, I do not believe Kamiya-san will appreciate such an informal address." 

Kenshin said nothing as they stepped out of the office building and towards the limousine that awaited them, the chauffeur already prepared to open the car door. He was not sure why he had been suddenly so bold with Kaoru. He waited for the businessman to step in first and settle himself before climbing in behind him and hearing the door close with a decided clap. He watched as the driver rounded the car and climbed into his own seat to start the vehicle before observing his boss. Katsura suddenly seemed preoccupied with his laptop as they pulled out into traffic, but Kenshin waited patiently in his seat across from him.

Finally, "I have a new assignment for you tonight, one that will get your mind off the present. The information is already prepared and will be at the proper location when you arrive. I know this is soon, but things have been brought to my attention lately, and we need to move quickly now. I trust you can handle this?"

"Of course. I'll have it taken care of tonight."

They fell to silence again, and Kenshin turned to stare out the window of the limo, eyes locking on nothing in particular before closing altogether.

She had spoken to him today, which was a rare act. He had not been expecting it. Usually, she excused herself with a few choice words and disappeared from sight with little more than an apology concerning her responsibilities, but she had actually offered him a seat and a drink today. He had accepted suspiciously, and he had ended up talking back in the end. It was the first time he had spoken to her, and he was unsure what to think.

Kamiya Kaoru was, by all means, the enemy. She was the pet employee of Katsura's number one competitor, and a rather knowledgeable source when it came to arguments and politics. Kenshin did not know exactly how intelligent the girl was herself, but she had become capable enough over the years since she had started working at the firm. He had heard rumors of her abilities from more than one of the people working under Katsura, and after four years his interest was peaked on the girl. Just how much of a threat was she? He felt unguarded when even taking his eyes off of her while in the same room, so surely she was not someone to take lightly. But, still, she was just a child… A very intriguing child…

"What did he say today?" He ventured to ask the question, just to get his mind off the puzzling girl as suggested.

Katsura shrugged absently, typing on the laptop. "The same as always: a threat, a warning. He asked after you, of course." It was a normal answer to the question. Katsura was not exaggerating when saying it was 'the same as always'. It was.

He had been working with Katsura since he was seventeen, but it was an arrangement that not many approved of. Many looked at him disdainfully, called him a lapdog. He was not trusted among his own people, but in the end he was unphased by all of it. He held little concern for the opinions of others concerning his work, but the opinions of some were determined to haunt him wherever he went. Either way, Kenshin performed his job flawlessly.

"Himura," Kenshin opened his eyes, "Do not ignore what he says. My ideals are my own. You must choose all things for yourself, not just base your decisions off those you follow. Though, I will say that you should start ignoring that girl. Four years is long enough to watch one child, Himura."

He frowned, an expression that was both dangerous and unusual. "I go nowhere I do not wish to go. You should know that by now. It does not matter what he says. I made my decision long ago, and I believe it is no business of yours who I do or do not watch on my own terms."

No, it did not matter. Kenshin knew what he wanted – needed to do in his life. It was the reason he was with Katsura at all, the reason why he was disliked and untrusted by normal men and women. Yes, he had made his choice long ago, and no matter the consequences he would carry out the job he was paid to do. For that, he had to ignore all distractions, which meant he could not think about anything else but his orders. Not even the girl, Kaoru. He knew better. Had _always_ known better.

Although… she _was_ a suspicious girl, that one…

* * *

_AN: I know, the chapter is a bit awkwardly written, but I'll get further into the actual plot next chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see what I can do about getting out the next chapter!_

_-Sar_


	3. Something More Than Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of it's characters, but I own many small munchkins that I like to make dance for me.

**Reviewer Comments: Thanks to those few people who took the time to review in whatever fashion you preferred. I appreciate it, and I'm glad at least a few people are enjoying the story. It picks up A LOT in this chapter, so enjoy. .**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damnit, watch out!" Kaoru screamed at the oblivious city driver as he nearly plowed into her, holding a vanilla bean frappiccino in one hand and her carry-bag in the other, and doing her best not to spill the content of either. She watched with fury as the man merely flipped her off and kept on driving, all the while muttering a curse under her breath in hopes that he would total the spotless Benz that had nearly made her into roadkill. People were bad enough when they drove in the city, but assholes in expensive luxury cars always caused her migraines. She was building up to one at that moment.

Sighing, Kaoru made her way across the street without further incident and moved to nestle herself against the concrete wall of one of the nearby skyscrapers, setting her drink down on a convenient ledge before fishing through her bag. This was _not_ the time to be coming down with a migraine of any sort…

Her boss had given her the morning off to take care of some personal issues – meaning that Kaoru was allowed to do her monthly shopping, actually sit down at a decent restaurant for lunch, and buy appropriate attire for an upcoming business formal before having to rush to the office at one o'clock to deal with rich snobs for the rest of the day. It was the only break she ever got from her job, as she made it a habit to request a vacation day perhaps… once a year.

Fishing a pill out of the prescription bottle buried in her bag, Kaoru all but threw the consumable object into the back of her throat and downed it with a sip of frappiccino. It would take some time to kick in.

The truth was, she loved her job, and she had no other way to occupy her time than when she was working. Her home was a small condo that her employer, surprisingly, rented out to her for a _very_ reasonable fee, and she owned no television or computer of her own. When she wasn't working or sleeping, Kaoru was occupied at the private fitness center located in the basement of the office building, complete with dojo, weight room, and swimming pool – all of which Kaoru enjoyed immensely. Her life, in the eyes of most, would have been considered predictable and boring, but Kaoru cherished what she had been given. It was better than her childhood, of that she could be sure, and she owed that to her employer. She was more than happy to put her every breath into doing her best at her job.

Settling her load once more, Kaoru took off down the street with a determined stride and a proud expression. She had already been to the supermarket and back with groceries, and had managed to pick out a rather flattering cobalt-colored evening gown with matching shoes to put on hold for the weekend, while still having more than an hour to sit down for a relaxing lunch at one of her favorite cafes.

This was turning out to be a good day… despite the migraine.

She could see the café ahead on the street, its blue awning glittering beneath the midday sun with the white lawn chairs and tables resting serenely beneath. Kaoru was pleased to note that the café was only moderately busy, a few people sitting beneath the awning in groups while others lingered inside. She smiled, shouldered her bag, trashed her empty cup in a nearby receptacle, and half-jogged the rest of the way to her destination, anticipating a pleasant meal and a book she had stashed away among her papers.

She hurried in through the open double doors and moved to stand in line for the counter, already surveying both the local patronage as well as the food displayed before her in the glass cases at her right. The couple ahead was just receiving their food. Kaoru smiled at the woman working the register as she stepped up to order, rambling off her usual selection of a turkey club sandwich with an iced tea to drink, then returned to her study of the cafe.

She stopped when she recognized a shock of red hair tucked into a corner and looking straight at her with blazing amber.

Himura.

Startled and alarmed all at once, Kaoru spun back towards the cashier and forced a smile to her lips, blindly pulling her wallet from her bag in order to pay. Her eyes flickered back to the red-haired lawyer twice before her food arrived, and she quickly ducked outside of the café just as he rose from his seat and began to stalk towards her.

The man reminded her of a predator. He was some sort of exotic cat that prowled around in the places where you would see him only before he pounced. _Why was he there?_ Could it be that he frequented the café as well?

Dodging around the corner as quickly as possible without breaking into a run, Kaoru ducked into the farthest chair from the door and all but slammed her food down. Pulling her book hastily from its bag, she opened it to the bookmark and began to skim the pages with her eyes, looking as busy as possible while watching the doorway of the café. Sure enough, a moment later the militaristic redhead appeared outside, glancing around.

Damnit, he was still coming!

She could tell he had spotted her, and Kaoru instinctually ducked lower in her chair, trying to hide herself behind the crisp pages of her book. She knew she had failed miserably.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She flinched at his voice, so smooth, yet cold to the ears. She used the reaction to make believe she had just noticed his presence, and lowered her book, plastering a very fake, very nervous, smile upon her face.

"Himura-san, how nice to see you," she lied. His face did not change, but he nodded in greeting. "I could say the same about you. Day off?" …Wait, why was she actually _talking_ to him?

He shook his head in response. "Katsura asked me to run a few errands. I was stopping in for lunch." …Wait, wait, wait,_ wait_… Why was HE talking to HER?

"Oh? Do you come here often?"

"No. Katsura recommended it. I prefer my own meals." AND he was offering up information about his personal life! The SCUM! …Okay, so how he took his lunch was not necessarily lewd, but it was the fact of the matter! Well, that was…

Kaoru's head spun. Truthfully, she really did not have much of a reason to dislike Himura beyond his unnerving affinity to staring at her and the creeping feeling she got when confronted with him, but the fact was that she did not trust him. Himura was Katsura Kogoro's henchman, to say the least. He had the eyes of someone who had seen more than his share of the unspeakable, and Kaoru did not put it past him to have some sort of connection to the Yakuza. The problem was that he had never done anything to even remotely deserve any animosity, and she was still reeling from his sudden decision to begin speaking to her after four years of utter silence. That his voice was like silk over steel did not help the matter.

"Ah, I see. Well, Katsura-san certainly has good taste for recommending this café. I've been coming here for years, ever since I started working at the firm. It's close to my apartment, so I don't have to walk very far. It's really quite nice, don't you think?" _Idiot. Tell him you're wearing black lingerie, and that you keep the doors unlocked at night, too. That'll be just perfect for the whole 'come stalk me' scenario._ She smiled sweetly up at him, her teeth clenched behind her lips, but Himura's face remained impassive. She wondered yet again if the man was made out of granite. "Would you like to sit with me?"

He shook his head. So damn straightforward. "No, that won't be necessary. I must be going. I'm sure I shall see you again soon, Kaoru—" he paused, seeming to consider something while Kaoru secretly seethed at his bold, offhanded use of her first name. "—Kaoru-_dono_."

She balked at him, but he was already walking away. When he stepped out into the midday crowd and disappeared, Kaoru closed her hanging jaw with a snap, still dumbfounded. Her migraine was coming back full force, despite the medicine.

Well, at least he had used an honorific this time…

* * *

Kaoru stretched languidly at her office desk before rising and turning off the reading lamp positioned there, allowing her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness that settled over her. She had been working almost nonstop since she had arrived at the office after lunch, and now found herself buried in a pile of legal documents well past regular hours. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was nearly midnight. 

Gathering together her papers, Kaoru did a final sweep of her desk area. She had a report due to her boss by tomorrow night, an important one, and writing up the report required the presence of all former documents and filings related to the matter.

Assured she was set to go, the weary intern (for she technically could not hold any other title) grabbed up her bag and started over to the elevator, clicking off the rest of the overhead lights and stepping into the moving box as it signaled her floor. She sighed as she descended the skyscraper, eyes closed and body wavering slightly with exhaustion. Working at the firm late was the one activity that could make her feel as worn and content as a workout in the dojo. That she and her pain medication had been fighting a migraine all day only served to accelerate her exhaustion, but luckily the stubborn headache had subsided after a few hours of throbbing and dizziness.

It would be good to go home and sleep.

Her condo was only located three city blocks west of the firm, and Kaoru had always appreciated the twenty-minute walk it required to arrive there. She had no use for a car due to the distance and her lack of unaccompanied travel, and bikes were almost useless in a city where drivers plowed over pedestrians, much less cyclists. She had always walked to and from work, except for the rare days when her employer was humored enough to give her a ride, or when it was cold enough that she hopped on the metro. These days were few and far between.

Kaoru made it a habit to walk home late. There were fewer people in the business district at these times, the streets were well lit due to the financial stability of the region, and it was unmistakably quiet compared to the bustle of midday traffic. This was her favorite time of day to be outside.

She waited for the elevator doors to open before shouldering her bag and stepping out into the massive foyer of the building, walking assertively towards the broad entrance of glass doors. She could see the usual security guard, an American named Solan, sitting lazily behind his desk while glancing between the camera monitors and a crossword puzzle. He glanced up as she passed by and smiled what Kaoru thought was a rather handsome smile, brown hair streaked with gray framing a middle-aged face. He was good-looking… for an older man.

"'Night to you, little bird," he said with a precise Japanese accent, careful in his pronunciation of the language that was so natural to Kaoru. Kaoru returned the smile, which quickly turned into a grin at the familiar nickname. He had been calling her by it since the first day she had walked in to the firm at fourteen.

"Good night, Solan," she responded, pleased that he was one of the few people with whom she was on a first-name basis.

She stepped through the metal detectors positioned by the desk, and continued on towards the doors just as the glass moved aside to reveal one of the firm's top lawyers, one of the oldest still employed. His name was Koroku Mitsu, as far as Kaoru could recall, and despite his age he was one of the sharpest men she had ever met. He was also one of the kindest. She saw him sparingly around the office (he was a busy man, after all), but he always had a gentle smile on his lips, and a kind word at the ready.

His expression was different this time.

Kaoru paused as he stormed in through the doors and right past her. For all she could tell, he was glaring daggers at the air in front of him, and her previous smile dropped from her lips.

"Koroku-san?" The businessman did not seem to hear her, but kept on his way, ignoring Solan altogether as he passed through the metal detectors and on towards the elevator. He slipped inside wordlessly and disappeared behind the doors, leaving the guard and intern to wonder after him.

Exchanging both puzzled and worried glances with Solan, Kaoru reluctantly turned away yet again, gripping her bag tightly in her fist. Whatever the problem, it was not her business to ask Koroku-san about his problems. She exited the building with a frown marring her face, beginning the short walk in the direction of her condo as she mulled over what had just happened. She did not bother to look back towards the building that she was quickly leaving behind, figuring perhaps that the elderly man simply was having an issue with a current case he was working on. She had never seen the lawyer in such a state.

It was not until she was almost halfway home that Kaoru glanced down into her bag and realized that she had forgotten one of the most important documents of all concerning her report: a small, thin testimony by the prime suspect concerning the murder of a known crime lord. Swearing violently, Kaoru turned and jogged back to the firm. What had started out as a decent night was just getting worse by the moment…

She re-entered the building ten minutes later while still mumbling to herself about reports, trials, and drug lords, her head bowed down in irritation and thought. She was pretty sure she knew where she had stashed the document, but…

Kaoru halted for the second time that night in the middle of the foyer, looking towards the security desk. No Solan. Her eyes took a quick sweep of the plate-glass windows that made up most of the barrier separating the front entrance from the elevators, but the grinning security guard had not risen from his desk to venture across the room, and there was no one around the metal detectors that acted as the only doorways past the glass. Kaoru's frown deepened. It was not like him to desert his post during night duty.

"Solan?" She called his named tentatively, but no answer came. Perhaps he had gone up to check on Koroku-san? Solan was well known for his amiable nature, and his affinity for pulling emotional conversations out of the most conservative, tight-lipped lawyers. Would he have ventured to work his magic on Koroku-san? Kaoru passed through the metal detectors with her eyes locked on the elevator, noting that the numbers indicated it was stopped on the highest floor. It was her floor, as well as Koroku-san's.

Curious and suddenly worried all at once, she pushed the button on the elevator and watched as the light quietly descended down the floors toward the bottom. Upon arrival, the doors slid open like normal and Kaoru stepped in, turning as they closed after her. She pressed the button for the top floor, and waited patiently as she ascended the building. Her stomach did little flip-flops inside; something felt wrong.

She was used to being in the building with only a handful of people left inside – meaning that she usually only saw Solan after a certain time of night – but for once the silence and the emptiness seemed oppressing, foreboding. Perhaps it was the fact that Solan was not at his desk, ready for any moment she might need him, but to Kaoru the reason seemed somehow deeper. There was a chill in the air. The elevator came to a halt, and the flip-flops turned into knots.

Kaoru stepped into darkness, the lights of the floor still shut off. She instantly wondered why Koroku had not bothered to turn them on. The elevator closed silently behind her, her only source of illumination gone. She stood blindly for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust and unsure exactly what she was doing before remembering her desk and the document she needed to retrieve from its surface. She made her way through the dark, navigating through the cubicles and desks by memory, before stopping at her own office space. It was only then that she turned on the small desk lamp she used in the evenings.

It was easy enough to find the document, and Kaoru quickly stashed it away in her bag and turned off the desk lamp, ready to make her way back downstairs. It was then that she heard a sound that was enough to freeze her blood.

It was like a strangled sob or gurgle; the type that Misao uttered every time Kaoru dared joke about her crush on a certain stoic, dark-haired bodyguard that worked at the firm. The sound was a mixture between surprise, pain, and shock, but the manner in which she heard it now made Kaoru stop cold in her tracks, her breath suddenly still in her throat. She waited, unsure where the sound had come from or who had uttered it. Nothing more followed.

This time, as she started walking, Kaoru was cautious and silent in her movement, glancing around the pitch-black office for anything that could give away the source of her alarm. She had not yet seen Koroku-san, but she knew that his office was tucked away in the next corridor off the main section of the floor. She found that it was towards this corridor that she was creeping, and as she approached, Kaoru could see the dim traces of light echoing into the hallway from an open doorway out of sight. Too curious and terrified to ignore the hint, the wary intern slipped into the hallway until she was at the very edge of the corner, where she could peek around to see the rest of the passage.

Her heart stopped.

Blood. Everywhere. It was as though someone had slit a vein and watched as the lifeblood splattered along the walls, making sure to cover as much as possible. There was a large, black puddle on the floor, and something that Kaoru could only dimly make out, but feared as the worst possible outcome. She chose to avert her eyes from the unusual lump in the midst of the dimly lit hallway, noting that it was positioned almost directly outside of the office of Koroku Mitsu. There were several pieces strewn about.

The doorway was only partially open, thus still leaving the hallway in almost complete darkness, but Kaoru could hear subtle sounds still coming from inside the office. Against her better judgment and the screaming of her mind to get as far from the office and the building as humanly possible, she made her way to the very edge of the doorway, careful to avoid the still unidentified mess that lay so very near her feet. She had to fight down a wave of nausea.

"I s-should have f-f-figured it'd be someone like y--." A voice, strangled and choked almost to a point where she could not understand, resounded out through the crack in the door. Kaoru quickly knew the voice, despite its warped nature, as that of Koroku. She tried to see into the room, but found that she could only catch sight of the edge of an over-turned desk. The only way to tell what was going on would be to move inside the room. "You little… b-b… bastard… No wonder he picked you up… from the gutter. You're still trash—" the rest of the words were halted by a hacking, gargling cough that made Kaoru cringe.

"Trash or not, I'm not the one impaled on a sword." The second voice made Kaoru's heart jump into her throat, and she quickly covered her mouth against a strangled cry of disbelief and alarm. There was a moment of icy silence, where Kaoru did not doubt the men were glaring daggers at each other, one a kindly old man who did not seem so kindly anymore, and the other… "Koroku Mitsu, I have come for your life."

She threw open the door without thinking, violet-blue eyes wide with fear as she found herself looking upon two men, one kneeling on the floor and clutching his bleeding stomach while the other towered above, katana in hand and raised to strike. A scream tore through her throat as the katana came down, and Kaoru watched in a daze as the head of Koroku Mitsu tumbled to the ground beside his own desk amidst the remnants of his office.

She felt sick, so sick. But Kaoru was unable to register this feel within her before the assassin turned to regard her; an assassin with flaming red hair and golden eyes that tore through her like a knife through paper walls. It was only then that she realized where she was, and what had just occurred.

Something flashed in those amber eyes, but Kaoru did not take the time to try and decipher what it was as she suddenly scrambled back out of the room, tripping over her own feet and something solid and spilling out onto the blood-soaked floor. She choked back violently on vomit and tears as she found herself staring down at Solan's open-eyed corpse, but forced herself back to her feet and down the hallway as she felt the presence of the red-haired assassin descend upon her from behind. She fled for the stairwell as quickly as possible through the maze of cubicles, knowing only that she had to get away.

He was on her heels, she sensed it even as she slammed her way through the emergency doorway, but Kaoru was not naïve enough to look back to see how close he was. Instead, she depended on her skills as a swordswoman and listened, sensing her surroundings as she went, adjusting to the flood of light in the stairwell. Mere seconds after she was through the doorway, another, much more silent, presence passed through as well. She vaulted the railing just as she felt wind rush past her, swearing she felt a blade brush over her skin. She landed with a jarring force two levels down, and knew instantly when her foot twisted awkwardly beneath her, but Kaoru ignored the sensation and pressed on. Human instinct kicked in alongside her kendo training, and now she simply wished to survive this deadly foe she was facing. He followed her down to the landing. Kaoru was sure _he_ had not twisted his ankle.

She was limping badly now, but she took the stairs as quickly as she could, hopping the last batch of stairs to reach the landings faster. However, she could already tell that he was two steps ahead of her, and her stomach lurched in confirmation as, suddenly, the wind rushed past her yet again and she suddenly found herself confronted with those fierce golden eyes.

Himura.

Her eyes swept over him, and she knew his were doing the same. He looked awkward standing before her in something other than a business suit, holding a bloodied katana that still seemed to be thirsting for flesh in his palm. His hair, normally worn low at his neck, was in a high ponytail so that it was swept back, away from his face. He was spattered in blood, but wearing a black jacket made of a material she could not identify. It reached down to his ankles, but the arm wielding the sword revealed the dark slacks and shirt beneath, both made of what would probably be an easily washed fabric. Blood looked only like dark splotches or stains upon the cloth.

Kaoru knew she was cornered. If she ran, he would catch her. Or his sword would. In the strange, fluorescent lights of the stairwell, the redhead looked like some angel of death ready to take her down to hell with him. It was not so far off from the truth.

"So, it was you? You're the assassin everyone's so afraid of?" she demanded suddenly, knowing it was simply her way of putting off the inevitable. Would he kill her quickly, like he must have done with Solan, or slowly, like with Koroku-san as blood was pouring through a hole in his stomach?

Himura did not answer, but instead stood there as stoically and silently as she had ever remembered. It brought chills to her spine.

Slowly it was.

Seeing that he was ill to reply to her first series of questions, Kaoru tried again. "Are you going to kill me like you killed Koroku-san?" She was not sure it was fear coating her words, but her voice sounded strange in her own head. It was not the most intelligent question to ask, but perhaps it would merit a response.

"Do you want me to?"

Ur… Well… Not the response she had figured, but better than nothing…

"No! Of course not!" She fidgeted in place, feeling the pain in her ankle as she shifted from one foot to another. His eyes scared her tonight of all nights. For once, his gaze was not just piercing as he stared at her from across the distance; it was shredding, tearing her to pieces before him in every way possible. She felt exposed beneath that gaze, naked. How much did he know of her already? What was he planning on doing to her now that she knew who he was? She had thought she would be already dead, but…

He turned his back on her, started to walk away, back up the stairs. Startled, Kaoru limped after him.

"Wait, where are you going? You're just going to _leave_ me here! What if I go to the police? What if I tell them who you are?" She was an idiot, she knew it. Probably a suicidal idiot, for all of her questions and her eagerness to pursue her potential murderer, but she was suddenly confused and irritated all at once. What kind of assassin just left witnesses alive to tell the tale?

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, but did not turn back to address her.

"You won't."

Kaoru sputtered. "Wha-- … Why the hell wouldn't I? You just killed a man! TWO men! Why in the world wouldn't I—" Suddenly, he was there in front of her, his arms yanking her forcefully forward until her body was flush against his own. He felt like a wall against her, and she could smell pine and… a scent she could not quite identify coming from his hair and body. One hand gripped her upper arm so harshly she cried out. There would surely be a bruise later. Those deadly eyes blazed before her, directly into her own violet-blue orbs, and she felt his breath tickle the hair near her ears as he whispered into one lobe.

"You won't, because if you do I'll come back to finish the job I started tonight." His voice chilled her to the bone: calm, collected, and totally in control. She did not doubt that he meant every word. Her life was now at stake.

He pulled back slowly, his hand still crushing her arm, and she noticed for the first time that he had a cross-shaped scar upon one cheek. It was the last thought Kaoru had before fire seared across one side of her body and something came down hard upon the back of her head, leaving her in darkness once again.

* * *

_AN: So, there's chapter 2 for you. Finally a bit more plotline going on. Happy day! For a little while, I was seriously considering maybe discontinuing this story, but I'll let it go for the time being and see what happens. We'll see how it turns out.Thanks for reading, everyone!_

_-Sar_


	4. When the Morning Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah, so on and so forth. Ya get it?

_AN: So, I can't really say I'm totally thrilled by this chapter, but it works for a transition, which is what it generally is. The story will pick up again next chapter, so no worries. I hope you enjoy it, though. I tried hard. See you for the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Damnit, he'd been careless! Why had he not noticed her approach? Furthermore, why had he let her _live?_

The questions plagued the red-haired assassin as he paced around his apartment, bloody coat still resting securely over his shoulders even as the sun began to peek over the horizon and through the window.

He had been shocked to see her there, standing beyond the doorway; her eyes wide as she screamed and watched him decapitate Koroku. When she had started to run, instinct had kicked in, and he had followed her, all the way down the stairwell until he managed to corner her on one of the landings, and yet…

_WHY?_

His true surprise had come when she had suddenly confronted him in the stairwell, no longer running, obviously injured and alarmed, and yet resilient and hopeful. She had not been afraid, simply observant and understanding of her situation. He was an assassin; it was only logical he would kill a witness, and she had accepted that even when she had fled from the office. He had seen it in her eyes. So then why had he done it that way? Why had he not struck her down, as was his assumed duty?

_WHY?_

The questions bothered him, haunted him, drove him insane as he had returned home in the shadows, still caked in drying blood and looking as though he had done exactly what he had: brutally killed someone. Two people, actually. The security guard had been an unfortunate necessity when he had stumbled upon the scene, worried after his superior when Koroku had seemed upset. Himura had caught the concern when he had first crept into the building himself, but had brushed it aside, figuring the American would remain in the main foyer with _her_. That had not been the case, and in the end he had been forced to kill the congenial man instead.

But he had not killed that girl. He had not killed Kaoru.

_WHY?_

Against his instinct and training, the agitated assassin started angrily when the phone on the wall rang, and he carefully removed one black glove so he could retrieve the receiver.

"_It's done_?" He heard the calm, familiar voice on the other line, and instantly his mind reverted to a state of rigorous control.

"Yes," he responded monotonously. In his line of work, he had learned to look at all 'assignments' with a feeling of detachment. It was not killing, it was simply a duty fulfilled.

"_Good. I expect you here at the usual time this morning. I'm sure we'll be getting a call by midmorning concerning this latest incident. I believe I have no need to tell you to be on time, Himura._"

"Understood." It was the same as always. Preparing to hang up, expecting no farewell, he raised a brow when he heard the voice speak up again.

"_I was faxed a report ten minutes ago concerning an emergency admittance to Takayoshi General. One Kamiya Kaoru. We will discuss this upon your arrival." _There was a pause, then_, "Women are dangerous, Kenshin. You should know that by now_."

He felt his body tense. What else had he expected?

"…Yes, Sir." He heard the other line click and go dead, and finally set down his own receiver, looking up to stare out the window at the coming sunrise. However, his eyes did not see the soft golden shafts of light streaming through the glass.

She had looked so determined and bold when she had questioned him in the stairwell, moon-like eyes blazing with a sort of icy fire while trying wretchedly to buy some time. If he had wanted to, he could and would have cut her down even before she had the chance to start babbling, but for reasons he could not explain he had stayed his hand. He had spared her, though not without a warning, and a reminder. He had not been bluffing when he had said he would come back to finish the job.

And yet…

"Enough," he chided himself verbally, turning away from the phone and the matter. He forced his unusually turbulent thoughts to subside and be pushed to the back of his mind, regaining his cool exterior in the span of a moment. It was no longer his concern as long as the girl kept quiet.

He was sure that she would.

* * *

Everything hurt. No, wait, that wasn't even the right description.

It was like an explosion of pain, across her eyes, through her entire head, and straight down one side of her upper body, festering especially in one area of her waist. It even decided to surround and crush her right ankle, and she had to restrain her body from mechanically moving her foot in response to the thought. Oh God, but it hurt!

She groaned at the feelings coursing through her body, shifting to exercise stiffened limbs and only vaguely becoming aware that she was lying down on something soft. Her mind felt fuzzy and heavy-laden, and she was unable to focus her thoughts on anything but the screams of her skin. It was only with great concentration and will that she managed to open her eyes, only to shut them again as quickly as possible with a whimper.

_Migraine… A migraine…_ It was knowledge summoned up only from numerous painful memories, instead of a cogent thought.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, are you awake?" She knew the voice, she was sure, but it sounded so distant, and she would be damned if she opened her eyes again to the blinding light… And, anyways, she was far too tired to bother with someone right now. Why wouldn't anybody leave her alone? Everyone knew not to disturb her when she had a migraine, and… Wait, why was someone inside her house? Who was it again that was speaking to her? Why did the voice sound so muffled? "Kaoru? …I think she's still out of it."

Yes, she most definitely knew that voice.

"Misao, how many times have I told you to leave her alone when she's having an episode?" came a second, sharper, older voice. Kaoru was sure it was female… at least, that's what her muddled brain was translating it as. It certainly seemed like it should be female. Men made her head hurt worse when she had a migraine, after all, but… but… But what?

…What were they talking about again?

The pain was unbearable…

"Kaoru," the older voice started gently, much more quietly than the first voice. "Kaoru, if you're awake then you have to sit up so I can give you your medication. It will help ease the pain."

It was enough incentive for Kaoru to attempt to squint open her eyes, only to no avail as another wave of nausea and blinding pain swept over her at the source of light. Faintly, she heard something between a groan and a whimper escape her own lips, "Too bright…"

"Misao, the lamp." She heard a distinctive click, and beyond her closed eyed registered an absence of light, and tried once again to open her eyes.

This time, Kaoru succeeded in the task and attempted to glance around the dark room with groggy, blurred vision. Immediately, she could see two figured hovering over her: one a younger girl with a long, dark braid and a ready smile, the other an older woman dressed in a lab coat, her long hair hanging over one shoulder as she leaned close, offering when Kaoru made out to be a cup and pills. Kaoru managed to offer a small smile to them, which quickly warped into a wince as she forced herself to slowly sit up, something wretched biting in her side, and take the cup and pills with shaking hands. The water inside the plastic container sloshed around dangerously, but Kaoru noted as her senses slowly returned that the doctor was wise enough to only fill it to a halfway point. Carefully, she sipped at the water before dropping the pills on her tongue and flushing it all down her throat with another sip and a wincing gulp. Every movement seemed like she was slamming a hammer into the side of her head.

However, Kaoru was not so pained as to not realize she was somewhere other than her bedroom as she finally took a good look at her surroundings. Unfortunately, she more than recognized the whitewashed walls of the darkened room in a clinic where she had been more than just a patient in years past.

"Good girl, now lay back down. You need rest." Turning to face the older woman, Kaoru looked at her in confusion as she conceded to the command, lowering herself back down to the bed.

"Megumi-san, what-?" The dark-haired doctor shook her head, effectively silencing her patient.

"Not now, Kaoru. I'll explain after you rest."

"My side…"

"After, Kaoru. Go to sleep." Kaoru was not satisfied with the obvious aversion to her questions, but found she could not disobey as her eyes began to droop. Even though she had just woken, she was exhausted, and her body easily fell into the patterns of sleep as the doctor and the delivery girl looked on.

* * *

When Kaoru opened her eyes next, it was to see sunlight streaming through a window on the far side of the hospital room, her eyes unafflicted by their previous pain and her migraine reduced to a dull throbbing at the temples. The room was empty of any other people but herself, with a two chairs left huddled around the bed where her friends had obviously been sitting while she slept. Near the window was a small table, a file sprawled out with a few other papers here and there -- most likely Megumi's notes on her condition -- with yet another chair upon which clothes were laid out. Next to the bed -- the place where Kaoru immediately turned upon her awakening -- she found a small nightstand, complete with telephone and notepad, upon which was scrawled a note in sharp, delicate kanji.

_Kaoru,_

_Misao went to school and I was called away by a patient. Aoshi should be in to check in you sometime during the day, and I left some of your clothing on the chair. I expect you to be here when he comes. Do not strain yourself, and be careful of the stitching in your side. If you get hungry, you know where to find the clinic kitchen, but I would suggest you stay in bed. I'll come see you tonight and explain everything then._

_-Megumi_

Kaoru read the note with a small smile before frowning suddenly in confusion.

Stitches?

Sitting up with difficulty, Kaoru pulled up the edges of the pajama shirt she now wore (she assumed either Misao or Megumi had dressed her) and looked down at her side. Sure enough, she found it heavily bandaged and felt a definitive stinging pain even as she stared down at it, assuming that even those sensations were dulled by painkillers.

How in the world had she managed to require stitches while having one of her migraines? All she had been doing was working at the office and leaving to go home, talking to Solan. How had she managed to—

Her eyes widened suddenly as the events of the previous night came rushing back to her, and her hands flew to her face as she suddenly felt herself grow sick with the memories, bile threatening to rise in her throat as she pictured the mutilated bodies of both Solan and Koroku-san. She saw them sprawled out over the floor in pieces: an arm here, a head there, intestines spilling from a stomach, and blood staining the carpet and walls a deep crimson that she guessed would never come out. Amongst it all there was a sharp glint of silver and amber, and then she realized that not all of the crimson was blood, but the pooling red of unusual, silky hair as it cascaded over black-clad shoulders in a high ponytail.

_Himura._

Ignoring the stabbing pain that accompanied her movements, Kaoru scrambled from her bed and all but fled to the bathroom adjoining the small bedroom, retching violently into the toilet as the memories flooded her mind. Those amber eyes were predatory, stalking her even in her thoughts. What had happened after she had passed out? Why was she still alive? How had she gotten to Megumi's clinic? Who else knew about what had happened? _Where was Himura_?

The last question scared her the worst, for somehow she did not doubt that the man she now knew to be the notorious shadow assassin was currently following Katsura around the office as he always did, never the worse for wear. And, if this were true, it meant that Kaoru would be faced with the assassin more often than she was comfortable with: never.

What would he do? What would _she_ do?

"Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru froze at the sound of the voice, her body trembling uncontrollably as she gripped the porcelain of the toilet, sprawled on the tile as she was. She turned slowly until a tall, imposing form came into view as it approached her from the doorway and crouched down beside her. Large, callused hands rose to pull her hair aside and offer her an unexpected cup of water to rinse the bile from her mouth, and she took it gratefully, even as her newest visitor finished his thought. "That's the name they're calling him since last night: 'Hitokiri Battousai.' What happened, Kaoru?"

"Aoshi-san…" Unfortunately, his words only brought a new wave of memory of the gruesome murders she had witnessed, and Kaoru found her stomach was not yet prepared to yield and she once again vomited. He was patient, waiting silently beside her until there was no more left for her stomach to return, before helping her as Kaoru attempted to stagger back to her bed. Her side was on fire with pain, and Kaoru supposed she had already earned a fine tongue-lashing from Megumi for the day.

Once returned to her blankets and settled beneath them, Kaoru looked up with sunken eyes at the man known as Aoshi, watching as he readjusted one of the chairs by her bed and seated himself in it.

"Aoshi-san…" She tried his name again, as it had failed the first time, and noted that his only response was to watch her more intently. That was Aoshi's way: observe and learn, never act without understanding. She was used to it by now.

Kaoru had been having migraines since before she could remember; severe, mind-wrenching migraines that often left her crippled until given medication. Ever since she had started working at the firm, she had been brought to see Takani Megumi: a personal acquaintance and trusted physician for her employer. Megumi owned a small clinic in the city that was often associated with Takayoshi General Hospital, and even Kaoru had to admit that she was well worth her reputation as a doctor. The medication with which she had provided Kaoru for her migraines tended to prevent most occurrences as long as she took it regularly, and Kaoru found life better for it when she was not afflicted by the terrible attacks of pain as she had once been. These days, she could not remember how she had dealt with the pain before she had met Megumi.

Aoshi and Misao had haphazardly stepped into the picture one day when she had experienced a particularly brutal 'attack' (as they had come to refer to them as). Unfortunately, it had happened in the midst of a board meeting when she was still new to the firm and attempting to learn all she could about how everyone functioned together. The pain had been building steadily throughout the day until she could barely see straight and was trying hard not to let her employer know she was struggling. She had not yet explained the migraines to him at that time, and was afterwards embarrassed to do so, but, nevertheless, she had attempted to rise from her seat in order to retrieve a folder from another office, only to collapse.

Misao had been delivering lunch that day, and Aoshi had accompanied her from the Aoiya for one of his rare visits (Kaoru had yet to find out his true occupation, despite the years they had known each other now), and much to Kaoru's luck, the tall, stoic man had caught her before she could crash to the floor and injure herself further. That had been the day she had first been sent to see Megumi.

Now, Aoshi seemed to push aside time in his schedule to visit her after, and sometimes during, each attack, claiming that it was for Misao's sake as much as Kaoru's. Kaoru, however, merely smiled at his awkward way of showing concern for a friend, and never said anything averse to it.

"Did you see his face?" The question was sudden, and Kaoru's initial urge was to answer in the affirmative, until Himura's words stayed her tongue.

"_What if I go to the police? What if I tell them who you are?" _

"_You won't, because if you do I'll come back to finish the job I started tonight." _

"No… No, I didn't. I ran, and he caught me by surprise. I never thought to look." It was only a partial lie, for Kaoru truly had not thought to look upon the assassin, as much as simply known him for who he was. Even so, it was better she did not tell, not even Aoshi. Somehow, Kaoru feared more for what Himura might do to someone else to whom she had told his secret, than for what he might do to her.

"I see…" Kaoru watched Aoshi as he looked on her for a second longer than necessary, studying her, before dropping his gaze. Did he believe her? She doubted it. Aoshi was more perceptive than most, ice blue eyes appraising everyone they came across – her and Misao especially. The dark-haired man held a special affection for the young delivery girl, and, she supposed, for Kaoru herself, and did not take their words lightly. It was hard to fool Aoshi, but he often left it to them to reveal the truth instead of inquiring after it. That seemed to be his decision now.

"Anyways, I should get some rest. Aoshi-san, would you…?" She stopped, feeling embarrassed and childish, but he knew before she even asked what her request might be.

"Aa. I will be here until you wake."

Kaoru smiled gently and eased herself back down into the bed, pulling the covers up around her. She closed her eyes, still showing him that smile, before rolling over unto her uninjured side and away from the eyes of the peculiar man, the smile dying on her lips.

All she could see was amber and crimson, both colors flooding over into her dreams. She would not sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: 4, Megumi tells Kaoru how she was discovered and what is known about the assassin now called "Hitokiri Battousai". Afterwards, Kaoru leaves the clinic and returns to work at the firm, apprehensive of when she will see Himura again. Meanwhile, Kenshin is having a hard time justifying his decision to Katsurain sparing Kaoru. Until then!


	5. The Art of Recovery

Disclaimer: Alright, these things are getting a bit irritating, so let's just make this clear that for the ENTIRE STORY, RuroKen doesn't belong to me. It does not now, nor will it ever... But I can dream, can't I!

_AN: Yay! Chapter! So, it looks like I'm finally back on track with writing. It's not coming out in droves, but it's coming, and at least in a mildly fluid manner. As of now, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I'm winging it. But, I promise to have fun with it and try to keep you guys entertained! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaoru blinked as she stepped outside, one hand rising off her crutches to block the blinding rays of sun from her eyes. She allowed herself the moment to adjust to the light before dropping the hand back down to grip the padded handle of the crutch, glancing around her surroundings before spotting the car standing just ahead of her in the parking circle of the clinic. Aoshi leaned casually against the side paneling of the black SUV, glacial eyes watching her steadily from across the way as she gazed back at him, before pushing away with one fluid movement. The next moment she saw Misao appear from the other side of the car, beaming happily and rushing forward to greet her friend.

"Kaoru, we came to pick you up! I made Hiko give us the SUV so it would be easier for you to get and Aoshi-sama let me drive!"

"That will not happen again," the dark man said quietly as he approached. Misao's face fell and she whined, causing Kaoru to giggle softly at the younger girl.

"I was a good driver! That other guy cut me off!" Misao pouted up at him.

"Misao, when entering the thruway one is meant to yield on the ramp to the primary traffic," Aoshi deadpanned, staring the teenager down until Misao scowled like a scolded child.

"You're so mean to me, Aoshi-sama," she grumbled.

Kaoru laughed at her friends, her side hurting with the effort, but the feeling good nevertheless. Aoshi and Misao always managed to brighten the moment, whether intentionally or not. However, the ache in her side was a blaring reminder for exactly the situation she was in, and Kaoru's smile dropped away from her lips and Misao continued to harass Aoshi over her driving skills.

"_Two nights ago, Takayoshi General received an anonymous call that an ambulance was needed promptly at Hiko Judicial Enterprises. We were unable to track the call, and the voice recorded by our operators was scrambled and we were unable to decipher its true nature. An ambulance was sent accordingly, as we never disregard any possible emergency, but from what I was told even the medics became ill from the scene that was discovered." Megumi's eyes hardened as Kaoru watched her recall the memory of receiving the information. The attractive doctor had entered her room late that night, after Aoshi had left, and had sat down with a look of seriousness Kaoru saw only when the situation was dire. Without explanation of conversation, she had begun to speak. "Two men; brutality murdered in a fashion that made it difficult to decipher their identities. Koroku Mitsu's body was still intact, but mangled, and the American Solan Menick was… decapitated in several places."_

_Kaoru shuddered at the memory of the images, for they were still fresh in her mind, and for a moment she feared she would vomit once again as she had done earlier that day. However, her stomach settled, and she once again looked to Megumi, listening intently. _

_Megumi's eyes seemed to soften, and they shifted from their distant gaze to focus on Kaoru. "You can imagine the surprise everyone felt, then, when we received an order to be ready to receive a patient with only Class 2 injuries. Also, because of Hiko-san's influence, you were brought directly to the clinic. By then you were suffering from an intense migraine, and we had to struggle with you to administer treatment, but you were almost untouched compared to the other two men in the building. Those who brought you in explained having found you in the stairwell. You had been cut by what was identified as some form of blade or sword, and your ankle was badly sprained, but you were otherwise healthy and in no danger of death after being given blood to replenish what you had lost. We thought it was something of a miracle. However…" Her eyes grew steely once again. _

"…_The next morning, investigations by the police proved that the murderer of both Koroku-san and Menick-san was the same one that had killed more than fifteen other influential businessmen in the past several months. On the news, they began to call the killer… 'Hitokiri Battousai'."_

_Kaoru gaped. "Hi-Hitokiri… Battousai?" _

"_Yes. An ominous name, don't you agree?" Kaoru nodded numbly, thinking of how the name seemed to fit the flame-haired man with the piercing golden eyes who had so calmly threatened to take her life. "The police have been asking after you since you were brought in, but I've been telling them you are too ill to speak to them. I suppose they will find you afterwards to question you about everything. For the time being, I've instructed that you be kept here for observation and rest for four more days. From what I've heard, they've already taken care of the crime scene at your work, and it is planned for everyone to return to their jobs as usual starting tomorrow. By the time we release you, everyone will be well informed on the situation, and they should be wise enough to not address you directly about the matter. I can't say how far you'll be included in the ongoing investigation, but… Kaoru, did you see his face?" _

It had been the same question Aoshi had asked her.

_Kaoru had stared down intently at her hands, watching them clench and unclench in the sheets of her bed before finding the resolve to look the concerned doctor in the eye. However, at that moment all she could see was a hard, chiseled face that might have been handsome if it had not been so emotionally bereft, hair as red as blood framing eyes that glinted like the blade of a golden knife. _

"_No… I didn't." _

She had lied again that time, just like she had lied to Aoshi earlier that day, but Kaoru could not find the will to feel guilty over the act. Himura had been more than serious about his threat, and Kaoru did not doubt that he would eliminate _anyone_ he suspected might know his true identity, no matter how innocent or uninvolved the person. Kaoru was not willing to take that chance, and she had no desire to see the cold-blooded assassin ever again.

Unfortunately, that sentiment only brought forth a whole different myriad of problems…

"-oru. Kaoru!"

Kaoru blinked and realized she was staring down Misao, who had conveniently shoved her face directly into her own and was frantically waving her hands around to catch Kaoru's attention. She started and stumbled backwards away from the younger girl and Misao grinned triumphantly.

"There you are! You zoned out on us for a minute there!" Kaoru blinked again.

"Oh… I… guess I did."

The delivery girl beamed up at Kaoru before slapping her heartily on the shoulder and bouncing away to where the car was waiting. Kaoru simply looked on, dumbfounded out of her thoughts and trying to regain her senses. Aoshi still stood silently by, and when Kaoru found the sense to move, he helped her over and into the front passenger seat of the car; Misao getting kicked, rather noisily, to the backseat before the tall, dark man seated himself behind the steering wheel.

They drove in near-silence, Misao chatting excitedly from the back while both Kaoru and Aoshi sat in silence in the front. Kaoru chose to stare out the window at the passing cars as they wove through the city streets towards what was most likely her apartment.

Despite what she had said, Megumi had let her go grudgingly that morning, unwilling to let her return to the place where she had been attacked. The stern doctor had actually forced Kaoru to swear not to stay after into the late hours at work anymore before Megumi had physically allowed her to dress and leave the room. Not that she would really be all that thrilled to stay after hours anymore with the thoughts of Himura in her mind…

How long had he been watching Koroku-san to have slipped into the building that night? How closely had he been monitoring… ALL of the firm before that time? Why had Koroku Mitsu been the target? Why not her boss? Was Katsura in on it all? Did he even know what kind of man Himura was? …Had he ordered Himura to kill all those men?

The last question chilled her to the bones, and Kaoru involuntarily shivered in her seat. Katsura had always seemed like a strict businessman, but never a cruel one. If he was truly in on this all, what did that mean? And, if so, surely… surely he would know by now that one, meaningless girl had been left alive to tell the story of her attack; one insignificant girl who just happened to be the right hand of the firm's CEO and a woman who dealt almost continuously with Katsura and Himura themselves.

This time, instead of a chill, Kaoru's blood ran cold.

"We've arrived, Kaoru-san." Kaoru jumped a foot when she felt a hand suddenly clamp down on her shoulder, her eyes immediately snapping towards the source of the contact while her body recoiled without consent. She found herself staring, wide-eyed, into the eyes of a solemn Shinomori Aoshi, her side throbbing painfully and her head beginning to pound.

"A… A-Aoshi-san…" Sometime between driving and drifting away in her thoughts, they had arrived at her apartment complex and Aoshi had parked and circled the car to open her door. Now, he was standing passively by as she tried her hardest to curl herself into the seat like some wild animal. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder, enough to normally snap a person from their thoughts, but Kaoru had reacted as though she were being attacked and she instantly felt her cheeks flush with the embarrassment, forcing herself to calm down and relax. Aoshi said nothing, but wordlessly picked her up from the seat and manually carried her to the building, Misao trailing behind.

They entered the building and Kaoru's keys were produced from among her personal affects that had been recovered with her when she had been found. Kaoru watched as Misao opened the apartment door without even needing to be asked, shooting a worried glance back at Kaoru, before they stepped inside. Aoshi carefully deposited her in her bedroom and set about finding pajamas for her to change into, quietly commanding her to stay put while Misao bustled about with food in the kitchen. Kaoru simply let them, too jilted by the revelations of her previous thoughts to care.

So much had happened in just a few days… Suddenly, her life was tilting on its axis, and Kaoru was unprepared for what was being thrown at her as she tilted with it. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to work, and though she knew that it would easily be excused if she claimed she needed more time, Kaoru knew she would be walking down the street tomorrow morning, crutches under her arms and satchel on her back, ready to fulfill her duties as the youngest intern and closest confidant of Hiko Seijuro, CEO of Hiko Judicial Enterprises.

For once, Kaoru was loath to go to work.

* * *

At that same moment, Katsura Kogoro stared idly out the window of his large office on the 65th floor of his office building, watching the sun and the sky that hovered beyond the skyscrapers of the city. He lounged comfortably in the tall, leather chair behind his desk, his back to the doorway and the rest of the office while he gave his full attention to the scenery that he normally enjoyed so much; however, for once Katsura did not see the breath-taking view before him. His mind was heavy with matters that were far more important than the view of Nature outside his office, and his eyes had long since sharpened into a gaze of deep thought.

That did not stop him from noting the silent opening and closing of his office door, as well as the sudden arrival of a presence that could easily have smothered his own if its own chose to do so.

"You summon me, Katsura-san?" The monotonous voice of his subordinate filled the quiet of the office, and Katsura regarded the man without even needing to turn around in his chair, knowing it would be understood.

"I understand that Kamiya-san will be returning to work tomorrow."

There was a pause, then, "That is correct, from what our sources say." He nodded, more to himself since he knew the motion could not be seen from behind the tall chair.

"Six days ago, I was handed a report telling me that Hiko Seijuro's intern had been hospitalized for a sword wound and sprained ankle. I have since been informed that she had recovered nicely, but the police still know little in regards to the attack that injured Kamiya-san and killed two of her co-workers. However, I have also discovered that the man suspected for these incidents is now being labeled…" Katsura frowned lightly at his faint reflection in the window, "Hitokiri Battousai. …Himura, I wish to address these issues before they progress any further."

This time, there was no immediate response, and Katsura took the opportunity to turn in his chair, eyeing the flame-haired man while now stood on the other side of his desk. Himura's eyes were averted, staring towards the floor without really seeing it. Upon noticing his employer's eyes upon him, Himura straightened and met him eye-for-eye. "I understand, Katsura-san."

The frown deepened.

"I believe I do not have to state that I trust your judgment in these matters more than it is thought that I should. You have always been faithful to our cause, and I have always respected that all of those that follow me have their own methods of dealing with the obstacles we all must face, but I am… concerned about this, Himura. It is not like you to let a witness live when so much is at stake, so that leads me to question what exactly happened that night. I understand you have had many encounters with Kamiya Kaoru, but not so many as to have any attachment to her, so I'm sure you can understand my concern." While he spoke, Katsura rose from his chair and watched for the reaction on the face of the swordsman, only to find no reaction. That, at least, was typical.

"I assure you there is no danger to us as of now. Any and all witnesses that were liable were taken care of, as is customary," Himura answered, predictably.

"Why is it, then, that Kamiya-san is still alive? I do believe she, too, has come to know your identity. …But, I could be wrong?" It was his warning, and that knowledge was reflected back at him by the subtle change in the golden eyes that stared into his.

"Kaoru-dono and I came to an understanding that night."

"Oh?" His eyebrows shot up at the information, suddenly curious.

"Please trust that there is no threat to us from her, or from any other party at this time, Katsura-san. I felt it was not in our interest to eliminate the CEO's intern if it could be helped, and I believe Kaoru-dono understood my intent clearly enough when I explained the terms for her life. Be assured, however," Katsura listened as Himura's voice deepened into something deadly, "that if the need arises, I will take out anyone who may be considered a threat, no matter who that person may be."

"Is that so? …I trust you'll do just that, Himura." He nodded to his subordinate before turning away again, listening for the near-silent footfalls as they hesitated, then turned to leave. "-But just to be on the safe side, Kenshin-" the footfalls cut short, and Katsura knew he had his undivided attention.

"-I have your next set of orders, to be carried out indefinitely."

* * *

Kaoru grumbled unhappily from the passenger seat of the SUV, sending patented death glares towards the stoic driver, who in turn chose to ignore her and continue driving. She proceeded to fidget in her seat like a petulant child, wringing her hands and switching between wanting to throw a tantrum and simply jumping from the car in defiance.

She wasn't a child! She could very well walk the three blocks to her own place of employment!

After arriving home the previous day, Misao had served her meals in bed and given her both the painkillers and the migraine medicine prescribed to her by Megumi before leaving the hospital. Aoshi had disappeared for a few hours, assumingly taking the car with him and effectively leaving Misao stranded, with nothing else to do but entertain Kaoru. …As if that had gone over well. By the time he had returned, it was to find Kaoru restraining Misao in a rather nasty headlock while the two screamed at each other about the impropriety of suggesting a horror movie after having just witnessed two brutal murders only a week ago. Luckily, he had sent Misao off and home to do some errands that were required for the Aoiya… _without_ the car.

Unluckily, Aoshi had then taken the liberty to stay overnight at her apartment, which she had only discovered after falling asleep rather suddenly in her bed and waking the next morning only to find him already sitting on a stool at her kitchen counter, drinking tea and waiting for her to attend to the hot breakfast he had already prepared for them both. Normally, this would have amused her, if not for his immediate command that she shower and dress so he could escort her to the firm.

Needless to say, Kaoru had seen red.

Furthermore, he had refused to let her walk, even if she "let" him accompany her, and had forcefully (though not harshly) picked her up and _slung_ her over his shoulder in order to deposit her into the car, crutches and all. Looking back, she supposed it did not help that she had claimed to be bodily prepared to resist him, but that wasn't the point!

So now Kaoru found herself grumpy and irritated, wet hair still dripping from where she had refused to tie it up when arguing with Aoshi and clothes rumpled because she had been unable to iron them, but nevertheless riding obediently in the plush SUV on her way to her job.

Hiko would never let her live it down. Bastard.

They pulled up to the building and parked in one of the private spaces reserved in front. Before Aoshi had a chance to move, however, Kaoru had already unbuckled herself, opened the door and retrieved her crutches and satchel from the backseat, glaring pointedly at the tall man and silently daring him to try and stop her. He said nothing, but instead calmly stepped from the car and moved around to accompany her, locking the car. It was not until they had begun to walk that he covertly snatched the satchel away from her and slung it over his shoulder.

Kaoru stared. Aoshi kept walking.

They entered the building with Kaoru "running" (as well as crutches would let her) after a leisurely-paced Aoshi, stringing together profanities that were not appropriate for a sailor, much less the young female intern of a respectable law firm. Kaoru failed to notice this, and kept on until they had already reached the highest floor of the firm, and it was here that her voice abruptly cut off as they stepped from the elevator.

_Blood. Everywhere. It was as though someone had slit a vein and watched as the lifeblood splattered along the walls, making sure to cover as much as possible. There was a large, black puddle on the floor, and something that Kaoru could only dimly make out, but feared as the worst possible outcome. She chose to avert her eyes from the unusual lump in the midst of the dimly lit hallway, noting that it was positioned almost directly outside of the office of Koroku Mitsu. There were several pieces strewn about. _

The vision flashed before her eyes so quickly that Kaoru stumbled and fell, her crutches nervelessly falling from her fingers.

Only a week ago… Himura was still out there, following Katsura around, doing whatever was bid of him. Would he come in today? Would he threaten her? Would he suddenly change his mind and kill her the next time he saw her? He would see her, and he would watch her with _those eyes_…

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

She felt herself panic, and looked frantically around, the office looking strangely foreign, especially when she realized that the normal bustle of the room had come to a silent stand-still, all eyes watching her.

_It was too soon, too soon… She wasn't ready, it was too much to handle. What if she had to see him? What if… What IF…_

"Kaoru!"

She heard the voice before she saw him, but relief flooded through her as the man known as Hiko Seijuro barreled into view, his employees parting effortlessly as he rushed to her side.

"Why the hell did you come here, you idiot? You're barely healed as it is!" he scolded her, drawing her into his arms as a father might his daughter and carrying her away from the staring eyes, towards his office that was far, far away from that of the late Koroku Mitsu. Aoshi followed silently.

She was set gently on a couch in a room adjacent to his office that was usually meant for casual meetings, her breathing still erratic. Her body had begun to tremble without notice, and she shakily adjusted herself against the cushions of the couch, forcing her breathing into steady submission.

A panic attack… It was just a panic attack, normal to victims when first confronting the scene of a brutal crime after the incident. The inability of her body to react to her properly was the result of mild shock as her mind recalled the experience that had traumatized her, and soon her physiological functions would ease and return to normal. Her heart rate would return to normal, her lungs would take expand to take air more easily, her body would calm and her skin would stop feeling so clammy…

As Kaoru recited this to herself, her body slowly followed the rules she had set about for victimized panic attacks. She had seen it before: victims of heinous crimes who became almost virtually crippled when first confronting the setting where the act had occurred. Decidedly, she would not let it claim her.

Her eyes cleared and turned to look at the two men, one scowling at her in disapproval while the other's eyes said all she needed to know. Reminding herself exactly where she was, Kaoru bit out a nervous laugh and smiled at her friend and superior half-heartedly.

"Sorry, I guess I just-"

"Idiot!"

She blinked, only to find herself being stared down by a rather agitated Hiko.

"Where do these idiots come from, that they flock to me? I knew I should have been more careful about who I take in. Most men who adopt little, lost teenager girls either want something for themselves, or know enough to teach the girl when it is smart and when it is _foolish_ to keep coming back to him. Such as, when she may be seriously ill, or when something horrible has happened that she was privy to. But, I see that I must not have taught you well, or else you were just too stupid to take in anything I've ever told you. So? Which is it, Kaoru, because I know I didn't tell you to return to work as of any time before today." The glare sent her way was enough to send Kaoru running from the beginning, and the tongue-lashing did not help.

But, Kaoru being Kaoru, anger soon overrode humility. "I came to work because I've been out for a week and I have a job to do, you mizer! If I don't work, I don't get paid! And who says that I won't be just fine? One little moment of weakness at the threshold doesn't mean I'm crippled for life, you old jerk!" she shot back, glaring daggers at him from her place on the couch. He studied her shrewdly for a moment, weighing her words, and Kaoru continued to glare defiantly back at him, her head high and back straight from where she sat.

Finally, he turned away.

"Do what you like. I don't want to hear it when you're sore and curled up in a corner. Either way, I was told we have a guest that needs entertaining and I have other things to do. Make yourself presentable, I already had the secretary send him to your office to wait for you. Shinomori, come with me." And with that, Hiko was gone, Aoshi with him, without another word.

Kaoru gawked.

That… BASTARD! He lectures her, but assumes she'll come in anyway!

"Argh!"

Shooting up from the couch, Kaoru made quick work of taking the brush she kept in her satchel and fixing her long, black hair up into a neat ponytail and straightening her clothes as best she could so that she looked like the professional businesswoman she should have been. She ignored the application of any and all makeup, as she had always loathed cosmetics, and then made her way out of Hiko's office and headed towards her own.

Upon arriving, she burst in, using only one crutch while setting the other against the wall and setting her satchel down on an unoccupied chair. She was well aware of the person sitting behind her in the room, watching her, but she chose to ignore him until she was prepared, feigning ignorance as she bustled about her office; clambering behind her desk and pushing at some papers before glancing up in pretend embarrassment.

"Oh! My goodness! I didn't see-…you…" The words stopped dead in her throat as she stared across her desk, and Kaoru's heart turned to ice.

"I see you are well, Kaoru-_dono_."

Golden eyes blazing from across the room, boring into her, and Kaoru felt her throat suddenly constrict. This time, there was nowhere to run to.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: **5, Standards for Battle**, Kenshin comes to Kaoru with some... stipulations for her continued survival and the guarantee of protection for her friends. 


	6. Standards for Battle

**AN:** _So, the sheer agitation I have felt in trying to get the site to actually let me load this chapter is... immeasurable... I've had this chapter ready for a couple days now, and have been fighting tooth and nail to get it to load. Apparently, this has been a problem with others as well, so at least I know it's not my computer... :sigh: Ah, well, problem fixed. _

_As for stories, not that I'm just rolling them out as it is, but they'll probably continue to be slow due to the end of the school year. I've got lots of papers and exams coming up, so I'm going to be pretty busy. At the same time, I'll do my best to keep up with my writing._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Her office was a small piece of space just beyond the cubicles of the office, positioned neatly in one of the corners of the building and thus providing her with two floor-length windows on adjacent walls. The space itself was sparsely filled due to her own preference, containing only what was necessary or conducive to her job, such as a moderately-sized mahogany desk and filing cabinets. Her desk was positioned diagonal from the window that was closest to the entrance, allowing her full access to the view presented in the second window, the light enough to fill the entire room during the day without any need for her lamp or the overhead light. It just so happened that it was in this line of vision that she also placed chairs for any clients she entertained as an intern to the firm. It was in one of these chairs that she found the red-haired swordsman waiting for her, his features illuminated with great rays sunlight for her to see.

The first thing Kaoru noticed was that there was no cross-shaped scar to mar his left cheek, and the second thing was that, in all her memory of him at the firm, he never had. But the vision of an angry scar glaring at her from amidst a frame of gold and red was painted in her mind. A week ago, he had had a scar.

"H-Himura…" The word came out weak and unsteady, her body trembling without permission as unbidden flashes of last week's events surfaced in her mind.

He was sitting before her as he always did: impassive and intimidating, golden eyes locked with her own in a way that demanded she meet his gaze. Nothing in his expression spoke of the killer she had discovered him to be; nothing betrayed the idea that he was a sword-wielding maniac who pranced around in the dark of night decapitating old men and security guards. Was this the mask he had always been wearing all these years? Kaoru wondered now --knowing what she knew and suddenly facing down this enigma of a man-- had she always been looking into a carefully placed façade?

Even so, his eyes… There was something about his eyes that made Kaoru consider that it was not so much a mask as it was… what? …She did not know.

Forcing her trembling body under control, Kaoru valiantly fought the fear that threatened to creep into her eyes and voice. She straightened behind her desk as much as possible to mimic the ramrod-straight posture the redhead had always managed, lifting her chin defiantly. He was on _her_ soil. He was in _her_ office, in the middle of _her_ busy workday, and at least the receptionist knew it was Himura who had been sent down to see her.

There was a killer in her office and she would _NOT_ be frightened by him.

"What can I help you with today, Himura-san?" Kaoru was surprised at how calm her voice sounded, unruffled despite the frantic, erratic beating of her heart. The door to her office was still open, and she noted this with hysterical pleasure. She had told no one about the 'Battousai's' identity, so he had no reason to go back on his word… not that the word of a murderer really meant all that much… But, even so, he had not killed her yet, and she was not so foolish as to think he'd finished the job in broad daylight, especially when her office was open for the entire world to see. As long as there was an open doorway, Himura would at least have to watch himself. Whatever he wanted, she was safe for the time being.

"I was hoping we might speak in private, if you don't mind," he said casually, a callused palm gesturing to the door.

_Or not… _

Kaoru glanced at the door, her jaw clenching, but forced her legs to move anyways, the crutch held firmly under her arm. "Of course, Himura-san…"

The steps to the spiteful wooden barrier were painful and seemed to last forever. It took every fiber of her will to keep her hand steady as she reached for the handle and swung the silent contraption shut before her, effectively cutting off any help from the outside world. She was reluctant to remove her hand when the deed was done.

"What do you want?" she ground out once they were alone. It was another act of will to turn body to face him, but Kaoru was determined to be bold and undaunted in the face of her would-be killer. Himura, for his part, had not seemed to move from the chair where he had taken residence, poised perfectly and gazing steadily across the room as though there were nothing amiss. He took the time to study her from his seat, molten eyes sliding over her form in a way that made her clench her jaw and fight the urge to fidget. His gaze was neither cruel nor lecherous, it was simply… calculating. The look made her feel exposed to the very core, and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to run from the room at that very moment. However, her legs refused to comply with the urges of her mind, and so she was left to stand frozen by the doorway, awaiting his response while he mapped civilizations over the geography of her body.

Finally, his eyes snapped up to her own, battling against her will and testing how long she would return his gaze. She met it unflinchingly, and this seemed to satisfy him.

"There is a problem with our arrangement, Kaoru-dono," he stated bluntly. Kaoru blinked, confusion immediately overcoming her previous fear in light of both his directness and the actual sentence.

"A problem?"

He studied her a moment more before standing from his chair and turning to look out the far window. His eyes caught the sunlight and glinted against the rays as he narrowed them, resembling melted amber.

"There are objections to my letting you live. You are a risk to the work and goals that my employer has set, and he is inclined to believe that we cannot afford that kind of liability."

"Wait- what?" Again, confusion set in, Kaoru's mind reeling while trying to process the information that made no sense to her. The result was only agitation at both his crypticism and her own ignorance. "A liability? But I haven't _said_ anything! You're employer? You mean Katsura-san?" The use of the name earned her a subtle glance that easily had her closing her mouth and watching him wide-eyed from across the room. However, when he did not immediately respond she took a few halting steps towards him. "You told me, Himura, to keep my mouth shut. I have. I've done what you told me to do!"

"I said nothing to the contrary," he deadpanned, giving away nothing to her.

Kaoru threw up her free hand in an animated fashion, venturing yet another series of steps towards the dangerous man taking up space in her office. Himura turned to regard her, ever the piece of granite as he stared her down. "Then what are you here for? I've done what you wanted. I've kept my mouth shut. I've lied to my friends so that you won't go on some sort of bloodlust crusade. No one knows who you are and they all think I'm just some idiot who fainted at the sight of blood. You can go about happily slicing and dicing all you want and I won't say I word because then you'll have free rein to go 'happy' on me and mine! What the hell more do you want?"

By now Kaoru was almost nose-to-nose with Himura, completely forgetting exactly whom she was confronting in her irritation at the ridiculous implied accusations that were being thrown her way.

"A guarantee." The answer was quiet, unruffled. Kaoru blinked.

"…Pardon?"

"A guarantee. If you are to be allowed to continue to live normally and without interruption or termination on our part, my superiors require a guarantee. I have been given orders to present you with stipulations to ensure this." He said it so casually that it sounded like a business proposition. Kaoru was certain she was looking at him as though he had grown a second head. Was this really the man who had chased her down with a sword after committing a gruesome double murder just a week ago?

"Stipulations?"

"Yes."

"…What kind of stipulations?"

Her mind was reeling even as she looked eye-to-eye up at Himura. The man had never talked so much in his life, she was sure --at least not in one sitting, and especially not to her. Now he was standing before her about to dictate on the ways in which she would obey him if she wanted to live another day. The week had been playing out like some bad horror movie, but this topped it all off. All that was left was for the cameras to appear with an obnoxious television host to tell her she was part of some sick reality show.

"The initial agreement will stand that you will speak to no one about what you have seen or heard; however, you will also be monitored from now on, your actions under strict surveillance. If you are not at work or at home, you will be followed or accompanied. I would suggest you cooperate and accept the latter." Kaoru's jaw dropped, but Himura merely continued on, seemingly unperturbed. "Furthermore, you will be expected to aid our cause in any form deemed appropriate whenever asked. If you are given orders, you will obey them, and you will have weekly meetings with Katsura to discuss any of these operations --among other matters.

"You will provide information when asked concerning current or expired case files involving either you or your firm and –"

"Now hold _ON_—"

"—And," he continued, his eyes hardening and daring her to interrupt further, "You will monitor those coworkers or superiors that you are ordered to. All of these conditions will be explained in further depth at a later time. Unofficially, by accepting these terms, you are becoming a part of this operation. If you do not accept…" He did not have to finish, they both knew what the consequences would be, but that did not stop Kaoru from glaring at him in a way she had never looked upon another human being before.

Her hands twitched at her side and against the handle of her crutch as she glared up at him, her teeth clenched and jaw locked so firmly she might have cracked a tooth under any more pressure. It was one thing to watch her, make sure she kept quiet, but to treat her like some _doll_…

"I won't betray the people who have taken care of me. That includes this firm," she growled.

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you'll die. And so will anyone close to you because of the liability your interactions will have caused." All the blood left her face, Kaoru knew it from the way her skin suddenly felt clammy.

"…You wouldn't," she whispered.

He said nothing, but the pain in her chest told her that he very much would.

Suddenly, rage blinded her vision and her face contorted into a snarl of disgust. "You're a monster!" She all but tripped in her need to escape the close proximity they had achieved over the course of their conversation, stumbling backwards over her feet and crutch without ever taking her eyes from him. All at once, Kaoru felt disgusted simply looking upon this treacherous, unfeeling wretch of a man. What kind of man was this? What kind of human killed without a second thought, only to go on with the day as normal the very next moment? His very presence made her stomach turn with the thoughts of what unspeakable acts he could have performed in the years she had known him, only to act as though nothing peculiar had happened.

"I do what I must," he explained, never flinching. It was more than she could take.

"Get out of my office."

There was a tense silence in which Kaoru distantly wondered whether he would cut her down there and then. But, eventually, Himura took a step forward and continued on until he was at the doorway. It was there that he paused.

"There is one last condition, Kaoru-dono…" He paused, and she waited for him to speak, her back turned towards him so that she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"_Never_ interfere in what we do." It was not a warning.

And then he was gone, opening and closing the door so silently that only the wind stirred by the exchange of air from the hallway told her he had moved at all.

Alone, Kaoru's legs crumpled beneath her, leaving her to sit shaking upon the floor of her office for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

He watched as the redhead stepped calmly from the office, closing the door behind him without a second look and pausing only long enough to straighten his suit jacket. His eyes followed Himura as he turned and stalked off through the maze of cubicles and pressed the button for the elevator, never the worse for wear. The stoic businessman stepped through the sliding doors as the vertical carrier arrived, and disappeared behind a metal barrier. 

Hiko's gaze snapped back to the door of Kaoru's office and narrowed, his face an indecipherable mask that had employees stepping carefully around him as they made their way about the office, but he made no move towards the closed entrance.

Instead, he turned away and retreated back into his own office, gaze locking with another icy-blue pair of eyes.

"Shinomori, I have a job for you."

* * *

The office was quiet, even for nine. Most of the employees had left hours earlier, many still daunted by the idea that a killer had targeted one of their most prominent lawyers and decapitated both him and the security guard on duty. Those few who were known to stay late into the night had shuffled out with the setting of the sun, leaving only a handful of people to dot the corporate offices of Hiko Seijuro. Kaoru was one of those people. 

Despite her earlier meeting with Himura –or perhaps because of it—Kaoru was reluctant to leave the office. Throughout the day she had found herself constantly buried in work and looking for more when she had finished one task or another. It was impossible to count how many times throughout the day Hiko had come out to force her to sit down or take a break, always with some sarcastic, biting comment about her lack of sensibility or propriety. At one point he had threatened to send her home, and it was only then that she had conceding to passing of some of her work to others.

But what else could she do? What would happen once she stepped out from the building?

Himura had made it clear that she would be watched for now on, at every second she was alive a breathing. Like some caged animal. The thought made her blood boil and her throat go dry all at once.

It was true that she was scared of Himura, and Kaoru did not doubt that he knew that whether she showed him or not. He was a killer. But she would be _damned_ if he thought she would simply lie down and take orders like some trained dog. She would—

"Kaoru."

Kaoru's head snapped up at the sound of her name, only to find the tall, broad form of Aoshi standing in her doorway, watching her. She blinked at him in confusion. Since when did he come to her office at nine o'clock at night?

"Aoshi-san? Why are you here?"

He stepped carefully into her office, glancing around the space as though expecting to find something out of place. When he finally returned his gaze to her she could not decipher the expression her wore in his eyes.

"I've come to take you home. It's getting late. I would not be wise to walk home at such an hour in your condition." He motioned to her crutches in order to make his point, but Kaoru already knew where this was leading to and where it was coming from. As much as she appreciated and adored her friends, it was becoming grating to deal with the plethora of overprotective streaks she found directed towards her.

"Aoshi-san, I'm perfectly capable of making my way home all by myself like I've done almost daily for the past four years of my life. If that idiot of a man put you up to this, you can go and tell him that if he wants me to have an 'escort' he'd better as hell come himself." She glared at him from behind her desk, fully intending to work for at least another hour, but the look he countered with told her that would not likely be happening.

"I assure you this is being done of my own volition. Come." Without asking her further, he began to gather her things, placing the files on her desk into her satchel and handing her her crutches while the stunned intern sat staring at him. It wasn't until he was halfway out of her office with her files and belongings that Kaoru let out a growl of exasperation and grabbed up the crutches, following after.

The ride down the elevator was a silent one, Kaoru smoldering from her position beside him. Aoshi appeared unruffled, and stepped smoothly from the elevator in much the same manner as he had done that morning.

This was getting old.

Outside, Kaoru all but snapped at him when he attempted to help her into the car, only to find herself sat firmly in the passenger seat with her crutches beside her. She huffed, and simply conceded as she watched her newest captor circle the car and climb into the driver's seat.

Resting her head against the glass of her window, Kaoru allowed her eyes to wander over the desolate streets; most of the corporate offices deserted for the night save for the stragglers here and there. One man was even crossing the street nearby, his reflection clear in the rearview mirror, and climbing into his car that was parked near an alley behind them. He looked unconcerned, a briefcase in one hand and his keys in another as he slipped easily into the black sedan, oblivious to the world around him. Suddenly, something glinted in the dark space beside the man, catching and holding Kaoru's attention.

What she saw was the unmistakable glint of steel and… gold?

'Never_ interfere in what we do_.'

The breath caught in her throat as the SUV she was in began to creep forward, leaving behind the unsuspecting business man and his black sedan, both soon to be completely alone in the dark of the streets with the whisper of cold, sharp steel nearby.

Kaoru swore, just before they turned a corner, that she saw the color red spray across the windshield of the car.

She said nothing.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: **6, Dirty Little Secret**, Kaoru learns the hard way how to deal with the new information and duties Himura has placed upon her, and goes to visit Katsura for the very first time. 


End file.
